


Can We All Love (Yoonmin FF)

by Hopel



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopel/pseuds/Hopel
Summary: Yoongi watches all his friends and there lovers show affection........Something he wish he hadCan a cold-hearted yet lonesome boy find love again
Relationships: NamJin, Y/N and Jhope, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

5 years earlier....... HIGHSCHOOL

Yoongi was going to take his boyfriend on a date. His name was Kim Hanlee. He loved him with all of his heart he didn’t know what was more than loving this person. They were the meaning of love. Every touch and every sound showed love and he couldn’t want more then to be with him forever.

Then something terrible happened. Yoongi, Hanlee, and Holly, there dog, were on there way to their secret and beautiful place that was only reserved for them. It was a high hill where only they would have picnics and enjoy each others presence. Hanlee got a phone call from the office where he works to inform him and such. He payed no attention to where he was walking and there he was, in the middle of the street, covered in his blood. Yoongi was devastated and to this very day, he never got over him.

Present day.......... age 23

His friends would always try to break this shell, this wall that Yoongi towered himself with. He used to be brighter and happy, now he was cold and isolated himself from ever falling in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi was on his way to work a little early to meet his new assistant. The last one was to flirty for his liking, and besides, he was gay.

He came in and asked the receptionist where his as to be assistant. The receptionist was his friend Hoseok. He was a really good friend when he felt depressed when his love died.

“ Hi Yoongi, and he is in the waiting room.”

Yoongi made his way to the waiting room and saw a kind of cute boy sitting there fiddling with his fingers nervously. Yoongi smiles at that, but he wasn’t going to get attached. He promised himself a long time ago.

“ May I know your name”

Jimin POV

He looked up at the voice to see who he thought to be his boss as he didn’t exactly know. I stared at him for a moment. He looked beautiful. His skin was a light pale with just a little color. He had cat like eyes. And his HAIR, it was a light mint as his own was a fiery orange. His hair looked so fluffy like I wanted to touch it-

“Can you stop staring and tell me your name”

“I’m s-so s-sorry um, my names Park J-jimin”

Damn why did I stutter he might think I like him or something, I thought. He looked hot as fuck though so at least I stared for a reason. His voice was deep, which turned me on, what can I say that’s hot once again as fuck.

“What’s your name” I said more confidently 

“Just call me Mr. Min, follow me”

I followed him as I looked around, trying to familiarize my own surroundings. We walked to what it looks to be his office.

“Park, this is your office”, he said as he pointed to a door across the room.

“If you need anything always knock, as I might be busy, but for right now I have a meeting.” 

As he was done talking a man who looked very handsome for a guy walked in the room. 

“This is Mr. Kim, if you need anything ask him, I will be going to my meeting.” He then walked out of the room.

“You can just call me Jin, Mr. Min just likes to be professional, but here’s my number so we can stay in touch, you can knock on the door, if you need anything, I will be in here.” 

I nodded and turned around to go to my office. I looked at my schedule posted on my wall and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin came in the room, handed me some papers

“Mr. Min is back, so I will take my leave, here’s my office door number if you need to find me in the building.” He then walked out

He's nice, i thought. Maybe we could become friends. I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in” I replied

Mr. Min opened the door. He put some papers on my desk with the remaining pile.

“Go out and get me a frappe. Vanilla bean, get you one too.” He said and handed me some cash for it. 

I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. He looked at me emotionless, and stared with boredom written on his face.

“Are you going to go or not.” He said more sternly

I huffed in frustration. He comes in with more papers just to send me off to get him a damn frappe. Can’t he do it himself?! I glared one last time before grabbing the money and headed off to the elevator.

Luckily a cafe wasn’t so far from the building. Sense he gave me money for me too, I mind as well get me one. I ordered his drink and I got a caramel latte.

I got back to the building and headed for Mr. Min’s office. I got there and saw him working, but looked a little frustrated. I didn’t want to but I asked

“Are you okay?”

Damnit why did I say that, he’s my boss, why should I care. He didn’t even have the urge to go out and buy his own drink. 

Yoongi POV

I looked up when I heard an angelic voice.

“Are you okay?”

I stared for a moment surprised, but changed it to my emotionless self afterwards. He set the drink down waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I’m fine just another company asking to come together when they know very well where there place is. This is our rivalry company, they now think after taking a load of money without repaying us. They think we forgive them.” As I ranted, Jimin looked at me understandingly.

“I’m just frustrated, anyway you may go now.”

Jimin nodded and headed back to his room. Jimin was very beautiful, and I can’t hide the fact that he looks very adorable. What am I thinking? He’s my damn assistant for gods sake. I just need to go home, I need sleep. I haven’t slept for the past few days because I was think about HIM. I miss him so much, why him?


	4. Chapter 4

Sense it was about 5 minutes until I had to actually leave, Tae and Jungkook had to catch a ride home because their car broke down. Their car broke down because for some reason they were having a debate whether aliens were real or not. Then wrecked their car when they thought they saw something, but it was a god damn tree.

I went to their shared office and opened their door. In unison they both said

“ HEY YOOOOONGI HYUNG”  
“TAE SWEARS HE SAW A ALIEN IN THIS UFO TODAY AND I SAID-“ Jungkook got cut off when I said

“Will you two SHUT up” I groaned tiredly

“Jungkook I did, YoU wOuLdN’t KnOw wOuLd You!” Tae spat out

As I watched the two bicker until they were done we finally made it out of the building and I drove the two fetuses home.

I made it home and went straight to my bedroom, stripped of my clothes, and went to bed. I didn’t even eat. I’m just way to frustrated and tired. I then thought about Jimin earlier after he got me a frappe. It was nice that he cared about how I was feeling. He was a really nice guy- no I might think he’s nice but I’m not getting hurt, not again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning, I got up and stretched. I did my morning routine. I then went and made myself breakfast. I started thinking about the person who made alarm clocks because if I find out who did, I will kill them! Sleep is the best thing that has ever been invented who wanted something to help you get OUT of it.

I finished eating and headed out the door to my car. I went to go pick up Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Hey hyung, were all going out to eat tonight, you should join us!” Tae said happily

“ Where are you guys going to eat?” I asked

“Jin said we are going to his so called restaurant to try it for once sense it just opened!” Jungkook answered excitedly

Taehyung said, “We’re also going to invite our friend Jimin. We met him a few years ago and he finally moved to Seoul, isn’t he your assistant hyung?” 

“Yeah I think, I guess I’ll go though”

We finally made it to the building, Tae and JK said

“See you after work hyungieee!”

I made it to the elevator. Then I went to my office and started to work. I saw Jimin walk in and made his way to his office. I lifted my head up and watched him head to his room. He looked very nice today. He was wearing a dress shirt and his pants- DAMN HE HAS A BIG ASS! He was wearing tight leather jeans that hugged his butt to greatly. Was it even real! It was so plump- what am I thinking?! Once again I was thinking to greatly of him. Why do I keep forgetting my rule every damn time I look at him?!? I don’t know why, but now, I needed to keep my guard up more.

Around the same time as yesterday, I knocked on his door and I heard a come in so walked in and handed him the cash. 

“Same as yesterday” I said and walked out the door

Was I too straight up? Even if I was why should I care? He was just like very one else in this building.

Jimin POV

Did he really just do what I think he did? He just waltzed in my room giving ME orders like I was a peasant! He is my boss, but he was either getting to cocky, or he just doesn’t care he just was being a damn brat. Either way I had to get up and go get him a vanilla bean frappe.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the end of the day and my friends from Busan, Taehyung and Jungkook invited me to join them in going out to eat today. I was kind of excited because one, I was starving, and two, because I haven’t done anything fun sense I moved to Seoul. I could also make new friends sense my only friends here were Tae and JK. 

I made my way home and got ready to go. I put on tight black ripped jeans, and a nice sweatshirt. To top it off I put on just the littlest bit of makeup and a beanie.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Yoongi POV

I didn’t know what to fucking wear. Why was I stressing about what to wear? I usually just wear something like a sweatshirt but for some reason I wanted to look nice. Was it because Jimin would be there? Nah, why would I care about what he thought when he see’s me. Maybe for a first impression? Whatever.

I decided to wear a black turtleneck, black ripped jeans, with my black face mask.

I got my keys and made way to my car.

I got to Jin’s restaurant from the address he sent me. I saw Tae and Jungkook get out of there car but Tae had something fluffy in his hand.

“Did you bring Yeontan?!?” I asked 

“SHHHHHHH” Tae hushed “He looked so sad when we were going to leave him for the second time today!”

I’m so happy I don’t have to pick THEM up anymore!

I then saw Jin and Namjoon, Jin’s husband, get out of there car.

“HeLLo My ChIldReN!” Jin mellowed

“Hey Eomma Jin” I said sarcastically

He then death stared me,-.-

I then saw an unfamiliar car appear behind Tae and JK’s car. I saw my assistant Park Jimin walk out of the car. I was surprised as hell! I forgot he was coming!


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin POV

Why was my BOSS here?!? I also saw my now to be befriended Jin standing with whoever the other person is! I was confused as fuck but went along with it.

“Hey Tae and Kookie!” I said happily

They then pulled me into a hug. I felt a burning stare behind me so I let go of the and turned around. Mr. Min was just staring at me with wide eyes. 

“I knew I was pretty but damn!” I said sassily to him, referring to him having the longest stare possible as if I was a piece of art.

I heard Jin and the unknown person giggling as Mr. Min looked at his feet. Hell I didn’t even know his first name! I don’t know why I made that smart remark but it felt good to be able to sass him off outside of work.

Yoongi POV

What in the living hell was that smart comeback for ! Is it because I ask him to get me a frappe every afternoon! He just embarrassed me in front of my friends! 

We walked inside as I was giving him a death stare as we sat in our seats. He looked at me a little less confident as I death stare once again.

Jimin POV

Mr. Min kept on staring at me making me at ease as I started feeling nervous, then he stopped. He looked satisfied with my reaction. 

“Hi, I’m Namjoon! I’m Jin’s husband.” Now known as Namjoon said

“I’m Jimin” I said nervously

“This is Yoongi hyung.” Namjoon said 

I signed in relief. If he didn’t tell me what Mr. Min’s name was, I could’ve embarrassed myself calling him that.

Yoongi POV

I watched everyone as their food came. He watched his friends with their lovers as they showed affection........ Something he wished he had.


	8. Chapter 8

Why did I feel so lonely, like everyone disappeared and I was alone. It felt so hateful! I never felt these feelings before.

I looked at Jimin as he was talking to Taehyung about something. I started looking at his features, how his eyes would turn into little crescents when he laughed or smiled widely. His plump lips looked and fitted nice with the rest of his beautiful face. Sorrow filled me. Was I falling in love again? No I-I can’t fall again it hurts. I then ignored the feeling for the rest of dinner. 

Hoseok was smirking at me weirdly as we all finished eat and started packing up to leave. When everyone left Hoseok walked up to me.

“What’s up with you and Jimin?”

I looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“Well first off you stare at him like he’s art, you blush if you haven’t noticed, and yet you stay quiet.”

“I wasn’t staring at him like art, I was death staring, and I wasn’t talking to any of you. Please be a little more specific.”

“Do you like him Yoongi?”

“NO, no I promised mys-

“YOONGI, YOU NEED TO LET GO, I’m sorry but it’s been years and you just sitting here with a broken heart is not something he would’ve wanted. You just need to let go.”

“Hoseok you don’t understand. I DON’T LIKE HIM! And if I did you wouldn’t know what he would want Hoseok, BECAUSE HE’S NOT HERE!”

I then busted into tears. Hoseok walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

“Yoongi, he might not be here, but he would know what’s best for you.”

He was right. I had to let go, I needed love and I can’t sit here and watch other couples and sulk about it.

“Let me ask you again Yoongi. Do you like Jimin?

“Y-yes Hoseok I do.”


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find out it’s the start of vacation, why the hell did I wake up?

I heard my phone ring so I then answered it. It was Jungkook.

“Hey hyung, do you want to go to a club with the rest like yesterday?”

I sighed, I mean I don’t have anything to do today but I should probably get out and have some fun too.

“Yeah sure when?”

“6:30, see you tonight hyung!”

I ended the call. Guess I’m getting wasted tonight!

It was finally time to get ready for the party. I got ready, got my keys, and headed out the door.

I got to the club and waited for everyone to meet up. I saw my friends as the parked there cars and got out. Then I saw Jimin. He looked sexy as hell. I looked at my shoes so I wouldn’t blush.

We made our way inside and I headed to the bar. I asked the bartender for some shots and I looked around as I waited. I saw Jimin walk up and sat right beside me. I looked away, I didn’t want to be caught “staring” again.

“Why do you always stare at me anyways?” Jimin spoke up

“Why does it matter.” I said sassily 

Jimin did a sly glare at me then looked away. Jimin then asked for his own drink and waited. My shots were then placed in front of me as I started downing them. Jimin got his drink and chugged it down and asked for a few more. By then we were both drunk off our rocker.

“I’m gOnNa *hiccup* Go DaNcE.” Jimin said drunk as hell

I watched him as he swayed his hips to the beat. How could god make such an angel?

Jimin POV

I was dancing until I felt a pair of hands grab my waste, grinding down on my ass.

“pLeAsE sToP!”

“Nuh uh baby boy, were gonna have fun tonight!”

Before he could say anymore he was punched in the face by somebody. I looked to see who it was.

“YoOnGi?” 

Yoongi POV

“YoOnGi?” Jimin said as he looked at my face

He then started saying how he wants to go home and the I told Jin I was gonna take him home. I hauled a taxi.

“I dOn’T wAnNa Be AlOnE YoOnGi-Ah” 

When he said that I told the person to take us to my house instead.

We got there and I put some pain killers on the nightstand with some water. When I was tucking him in, he felt kind of hot, like he has a fever. I felt his head and he sure enough had a fever. Poor thing, I hope you feel better, I thought to myself. I then got in my bed and fell asleep.

In the morning I got up with an aching headache. I took some pain killers and drank some water. I went to go check on Jimin who was still sleeping so I went to go make breakfast.

As I was making breakfast I saw Jimin walk in and he sat on a barstool and watched me cook.

“You feeling okay?” I asked

“Yeah, I’m fine I just have a headache. Do you need any help?” 

“No, I’m okay I just want you to rest, you can stay here for the rest of the day if you want. You seem to look like you have a fever the last time I checked.”

I felt his head and he still had a fever.

“It wont be a problem if you stay a couple of days.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stay for a couple of days. I’m happy it’s vacation though. What do you plan on doing?”

“Nothing much, I don’t have family I have to see or anything so probably just hang-out with friends and stuff.”

I was done making breakfast so we both sat at the table and ate.

A couple of days later......

A couple of days past and Jimin looked like he was feeling better, now we’re just hanging around the house. 

Jimin looked at me and stared. I don’t know why he was staring but he just stared. It looked like he was in a trance..... I don’t know

“What’s up?” I said

“Nothing” he said

He started leaning closer then I then knew what he was doing. I started to lean in too, my lips hovered over his like there was a rising feeling between us...........

Tension....


	10. Chapter 10

After a moment of just staring into each others eyes, I finally leaned in and placed my lips on his plump ones. We continued kissing until it got heated. We then pulled away to breath.

“Y-yoongi I-“

I lifted his chin as he looked at me with innocent eyes filled with lust and....love?

“I have fallen for you Park Jimin, and I shouldn’t have. I got hurt a very long time ago and after years you came along. I thought I didn’t want love when it is something I needed, all this time. Do you love me back?”

He stared for a moment, his eyes never leaving mine. I then started to feel nervous like he didn’t love me back or-

“Yes, Yoongi-hyung I love you, with every piece of me.”

We then kissed again and after moments it got heated. I picked him up off the couch and carried him into my room never parting our lips. I placed him on the bed. I paused.

“Do you want this, are you ready?” I asked

Jimin nodded. I walked over to one of my drawers and got a bottle of lube.

I walked back over to the bed and started undressing Jimin from head to toe, leaving his boxers. I then stripped myself of my clothes and placed my lips back on Jimins. I started kissing down to his jawline and behind his ears causing him to moan loudly when I found his sweet spot. I moved down to his neck and placed purple and red dark hickies starting to move down to his stomach.

I made extra dark hickies on his v line causing him to moan louder. I then palmed him through his boxers, feeling his growing erection. I slid down his boxers dangerously slow make him whine from his aching to be touched cock.

“How much do you want me baby?”

“I want you so much p-please!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please d-daddy f-fuck me until I cant remember my name, until I can’t walk, until I can’t breath!” Jimin pleads

“Good boy.”

I grabbed the lube and placed some on his pink aching hole. He moaned softly at the touch. I then took my boxers off and put enough lube on my aching erection.

I put two fingers into Jimins hole. He started moaning as I thrusted my fingers in and out. Jimin reaches for his dick now leaking with more precum.

I stopped what I was doing.

“No, no baby boy. Good boys don’t touch them self’s unless daddy asked them to.” I spoke sternly

Jimin groaned and moaned loudly as I brush over his prostate. I added another finger and pressed down repeatedly on his prostate. Jimin began moaning to the point of screaming then I took my fingers out. He whined at the lost of touch.

I stuck the head of my dick into Jimins hole. He buried his head into my neck because of the pain. I started kissing upon his neck again then reached for his lips.

“Y-you can m-move”

I then thrusted into Jimin deeply causing Jimin to almost scream at the pleasure.

“D-daddy faster please!”

I went down to his ear and whispered

“Look at you being a cock slut you filthy whore. Begging for daddy to slam into you puckering hole. You want to cum so bad tonight don’t you!”

He moaned at the faul language and responded

“Yes daddy, I want you to slam into me so hard that I can’t breath, I want to cum daddy, I’m only a cock slut for you!”

I groaned at his walls as they tightened around me.

“Baby, your so tight! Are you close?”

“Mhm I’m about to cum daddy.”

Jimin then came all over my chest and I came soon after as I did a couple more deep thrust.

“I love you Yoongi.” Jimin said tiredly 

“I love you too, Jimin will you be my boyfriend?”

Jimin then smiled.

“Of course hyung!”

Jimin then hugged me. I felt so loved, he was somebody that was gonna be hard saying goodbye to, somebody I could kiss, someone I could care for myself without anybody in the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin POV 

I woke up after sleeping for hours almost the whole day. I looked over at Yoongi who was sleeping peacefully. I got up carefully not wake up Yoongi but when I got up I immediately fall down on the floor loud enough for Yoongi to hear.

He groaned got up and looked around to see me on the floor. He laughed, I grumbled.

“Hyungie I need help!” I said embarrassingly 

He chuckled 

He got up from the bed and came up to help me.

“Wanna take a bath together baby?” He asked lovingly 

“Yeah, I smell like sex!” I complained

“Not complaining.” Yoongi retorted as he laughed a little 

We both got in the bath and we both made occasional kisses as we both enjoyed each others presence. We finished washing our bodies and got out of the bath tub. 

“Hyung, can I wear your clothes again, I just wore your pajamas all week.”

“Of course you can baby, wear what ever you want.”

“ I’m going out with Tae and JK today to hang-out.” I said

“Okay, I love you” he said as he came over and pecked my lips

I giggled and put on some clothes to get ready to go. Sense I haven’t been home ever sense I got sick I don’t have my keys and things but I had some cash so I took a taxi to their house.

I got to their house and knocked on their door. It opened viewing Taehyung and Jungkook smiling.

“HEYY HYUNGIEEE!” They both said in unison

“Hey you gu-“

“What’s on your neck hyung” Tae asked suspiciously 

“U-um the-“

“HICKIES!!!!” Jungkook screamed

“FROM WHO” Tae asked overreacting

“T-there u-um from ugh....” I kept on stuttering nervously 

“Let’s talk” I finally blurted out rather fast

“YOONGI’S YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW” They both said together excitedly 

“OUR SHIP HAS SAILED KOOKIEE” Tae yelled loudly

“What are you blabbering about?”

“We shipped you guys like this whole time because it all started with the so not called for sassy remark at Jin’s restaurant, and the way he looked at you there, and finally at the club when he literally stared at you the whole time trying to like protect you or something. Then he punched somebody in the face....just for you. He doesn’t do that to any of us hyung.” Jungkook explained

“Yea, kookie doesn’t do it to me, AND IM HIS BOYFRIEND” Tae laughed as he got shoved on the shoulder by Jungkook

Authors POV 

They laughed and talked for hours and Jimin was to oblivious to know that the two love birds were flirting and touching each other the whole time. 

“Cya later Jimin” Tae said as he closed the door but got pinned against the wall by Jungkook

“You thought you could just tease me the whole time even when Jimin-hyung was here? Being such a naughty boy! Does baby boy need a punishment?

“N-no daddy, baby boy don’t want punishment! I just wanted to play!” Tae explains

“Only bad boys tease and play, good boys never tease there daddy’s ESPECIALLY in front of people!”

“I’m sor-“ 

“Get into the playroom, and get in your cage NOW!” Jungkook ordered

Tae went into the playroom and got into the cage with excitement but also nervousness. He always enjoyed getting punishments secretly. He loved how rough things would go and the next day, they would be perfectly fine with each other.

Jungkook came in and got a bloody red vibrator, and blindfold, and metal handcuffs.

The punishment starts now.


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook handcuffed Taes hands together and put the blindfold on him as well. He puts the vibrator in turns it on the highest level and leaves. Leaving Taehyung to suffer for an hour.

Taes POV

Jungkook just left me here, with the vibrator, STILL UP MY ASS! 

“AHHH.....Ahhh......DADDY! DADDY PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! BABY IS SORRY! PLEASE I NEED YOU!” I plead

I didn’t want to continue coming with a stupid toy! I want Jungkook but he wouldn’t come. I heard the door open and Jungkook come in.

“Daddy.....please I wanna come from your long cock! Please I beg of you, I don’t like coming with a toy-“

“Stop complaining! You know why you have a punishment, now you need to learn your lesson!”

Jungkook opened the cage from what I heard and I felt him carry me to what I felt, the bed. I felt him place a cold metal on my aching erection. A COCKRING. 

“DADDY NO-“

He then put something in my mouth, a gag ball.

I felt him flip me over so that my stomach was on the bed.

“You get 30 whips for teasing, take your punishment well, maybe you’ll get a reward.”

He whipped me ten times then took the gag ball out. 

“Count for me baby.”

Whip

“One!”

Whip

“Two!”

Whip

“Thr.....ree..”

I counted all the way to 30 my ass hurt really bad. Jungkook took out the vibrator, the cockring, handcuffs, and the blindfold. He kissed me gently and I kissed back.

“Baby, you took your punishment really well, do you want a reward?” He asked me

I nodded

“Words baby.” He told me

“Yes daddy” I smiled

“ What do you want to do baby?”

“I want you to not make love to me, but to fuck me senseless.” 

He groaned hearing such a dirty phrase. He then started kissing me roughly making hickies everywhere on my body.


	13. Chapter 13

Jimin POV

I was walking into Yoongi’s office to give him some papers.

I got there and he looked more stressed then last time I came.

“Yoongi, baby are you okay?”

“Yeah Jiminie, I’m *sighs* okay I just don’t feel good.”

I walked over to him and straddled his lap. I planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“You should go home and get some rest.”

“But Jimin-“

“I’ll have Tae come in for you okay? I’ll be with you too.”

“Okay baby”

We packed up our things and headed home. 

“Are you in pain or sick?”

“I’m not sick but my head aches really bad. It might be allergies.”

“I’ll get some medicine for your head.”

After I gave him medicine he looked tired so I took him to his room and he laid down. As I was walking out he grabbed my wrist.

“What is it hyung?”

“Can you lay down with me?”

“Okay”

I got into his bed and laid down as he started to cuddle me. He gave me passionate kisses on my neck as I grew tired as well. My eyes grew heavy and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up around dinner time so I decided to surprise Yoongi by making him dinner.

I was in the middle of cooking when I saw a still groggy Yoongi come in the kitchen.

“Did you rest well?”

“Yeah, I feel kind of better.”

I walked away from the cutting board and walked over to Yoongi. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Don’t overwork yourself, it’ll do you no good.”

“I’m not baby, I just I- I don’t know. I don’t have time for everything I feel like I’m not working hard enough-“

“Baby your more than enough, you work like there’s no tomorrow and it worries me, I want you to be okay, if that means your working any less, so be it.”

Yoongi POV

How did I ever find an angel like him. He’s so perfect. Days can be horrible and he could be the only person to change that. 

I kissed him deeply lips moving in a perfect synchronized motion. I bit his lip asking for permission which he granted and my tongue explored his mouth. I lifted him up by his thighs not breaking the kiss as I set him on the countertops. My hands roamed the inside of his shirt as I started kissing his neck. He started moaning as I left hickies everywhere on his jawline as well.

I played with the waistband to his sweatpants that were actually mine that he changed into. I slid his pants down to see his semi hard member through his boxers.

“Lay back baby.”

He laid down, I took his shirt off and started kissing his stomach. He moaned even louder when I left more hickies down his v-line. 

“H-hyung pl-lease...”

“Words baby.”

“I-I need y-you.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Y-your c-cock...”

He blushed with embarrassment and put his hands on his face as he felt even more embarrassed.

“You helped me with so much baby, now let me help you.”

I took his hands away from his face to show his disheveled state, he looked fucking hot. I put two fingers in front of his face.

“Suck these baby boy.”

He began to suck my fingers, when I thought it was enough I stuck the two fingers in his tight hole causing him to moan with pleasure.

“M-more”

I stuck another two fingers which caused Jimin to moan even louder as I brushed over his g-spot.

“I-I’m g-gonna come!”

Right when he was about to come I took my fingers out.

“You ready for me baby boy?”


End file.
